1906
This article is about the year 1906. For other uses, see 1906 (disambiguation). Year 1906 (MCMVI) was a common year starting on Monday (link will display full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a common year starting on Sunday of the 13-day-slower Julian calendar. Events January–February * January 12 – Persian Constitutional Revolution: a nationalistic coalition of merchants, religious leaders and intellectuals in Persia forces the shah to grant a constitution and establish a national assembly, the Majlis. * January 16–April 7 – Algeciras Conference to resolve the First Moroccan Crisis between France and Germany. * January 22 – The strikes a reef off Vancouver Island, Canada, killing over 100 (officially 136) in the ensuing disaster. * January 31 – Ecuador-Colombia earthquake (8.8 on the Moment magnitude scale) and associated tsunami. * February 10 – is launched and sparks the naval race between Britain and Germany. * February 11 – Pope Pius X publishes the encyclical Vehementer Nos. : Ecuador earthquake (8.6).]] March–April * March 10 – Courrières mine disaster: an explosion in a coal mine in France kills 1,060. * March 18 – Traian Vuia makes a short flight in a self-propelled, heavier-than-air aircraft. * April 7 – Mount Vesuvius erupts and devastates Naples. * April 18 – San Francisco earthquake (estimated magnitude 7.8) on the San Andreas Fault destroys much of San Francisco, California, USA, killing at least 3,000, with 225,000–300,000 left homeless, and $350 million in damages. * April 23 – In Tsarist Russia, the Fundamental Laws are announced at the first state Duma. following the April 18 earthquake and later fires]] May–June * May – Jack London's novel White Fang is serialized in The Outing Magazine. * June 7 – The is launched in Glasgow. It is the world's largest ship. July–August * July 6 – The Second Geneva Convention meets. * July 12 – Alfred Dreyfus is exonerated. He is reinstalled in the French Army on July 21, thus ending the Dreyfus affair. * August 16 – A magnitude 8.2 earthquake in Valparaíso, Chile leaves approximately 20,000 dead. * August 22 – The first Victor Victrola, a phonographic record player, is manufactured. * August 23 – Unable to control a rebellion Cuban President Tomás Estrada Palma requests United States intervention. The subsequent provisional occupation administration lasts until 1909. September–October * September 11 – Mahatma Gandhi coins the term Satyagraha to characterize the Non-Violence movement in South Africa. * September 18 – A typhoon and tsunami kill an estimated 10,000 in Hong Kong. * September 30 – The first Gordon Bennett Cup in ballooning is held, starting in Paris. The winning team, piloting the balloon United States, lands in Fylingdales, Yorkshire, England. * October 1 – The Grand Duchy of Finland becomes the first nation to include the right of women to stand as candidates when it adopts universal suffrage. * October 6 – The Majlis of Iran convenes for the first time. * October 11 – A United States diplomatic crisis with Japan arises when the San Francisco public school board orders Japanese students to be taught in racially segregated schools. * October 16 – Imposter Wilhelm Voigt impersonates a Prussian officer and takes over the city hall in Köpenick for a short time. * October 23 – An aeroplane of Alberto Santos-Dumont takes off at Bagatelle in France and flies 60 meters (200 feet). This is the first officially recorded powered flight in Europe.. * October 28 – The Union Minière du Haut Katanga, a Belgian mining trust, is created in the Congo. November–December * November 3 – SOS becomes an international distress signal. * November 22 – Russian Prime Minister Pyotr Stolypin introduces agrarian reforms aimed at creating a large class of land-owning peasants. * December 2 – , the first all-big-gun warship, is commissioned. * December 14 – The first German Imperial Navy submarine, ''U-1'' (launched on August 4), is commissioned. * December 24 – Reginald Fessenden makes the first radio broadcast: a poetry reading, a violin solo, and a speech. * December 26 – The world's first feature film, The Story of the Kelly Gang, is released. Date unknown * The Bacillus Calmette-Guérin (BCG) immunization for tuberculosis is first developed. * Richard Oldham argues that the Earth has a molten interior. * Construction begins on the current Great Mosque of Djenné. * The Simplo Filler Pen company is founded, later to become the Montblanc Company. Births January–February * January 11 – Albert Hofmann, Swiss chemist (d. 2008) * January 13 – Zhou Youguang, Chinese linguist * January 14 – William Bendix, American film, radio, and television actor (d. 1964) * January 15 – Aristotle Onassis, Greek shipping magnate (d. 1975) * January 21 – Igor Moiseyev, Russian choreographer (d. 2007) * January 22 – Robert E. Howard, American author (d. 1936) * February 4 ** Clyde Tombaugh, American astronomer (d. 1997) ** Dietrich Bonhoeffer, German religious leader and resistance leader (d. 1945) * February 5 – John Carradine, American actor (d. 1988) * February 7 – Puyi, Last Emperor of China (d. 1967) * February 10 – Lon Chaney, Jr., American actor (d. 1973) * February 18 – Hans Asperger, Austrian pediatrician (d. 1980) * February 22 – Helge Kjærulff-Schmidt, Danish actor (d. 1982) * February 26 – Madeleine Carroll, British actress (d. 1987) * February 28 – Bugsy Siegel, American gangster (d. 1947) March–April * March 1 – Pham Van Dong, Prime Minister of Vietnam (d. 2000) * March 6 ** Victor Hasselblad, Swedish inventor and photographer (d. 1978) ** Lou Costello, American actor (d. 1959) * March 7 – Elmar Lipping, Estonian statesman and soldier (d. 1994) * March 16 – Francisco Ayala, Spanish writer (d. 2009) * March 19 ** Adolf Eichmann, German war criminal (d. 1962) ** Roy Roberts, American actor (d. 1975) * March 25 – A. J. P. Taylor, English historian (d. 1990) * March 26 – Rafael Méndez, Mexican trumpet player (d. 1981) * March 31 – Sin-Itiro Tomonaga, Japanese physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1979) * April 1 – Alexander Sergeyevich Yakovlev, Russian engineer and airplane designer (d. 1989) * April 4 – Bea Benaderet, American actress (d. 1968) * April 9 – Antal Doráti, Hungarian conductor (d. 1988) * April 13 – Samuel Beckett, Irish writer, Nobel laureate (d. 1989) * April 19 – Luis Alberti, Dominican Republic musician (d. 1976) * April 22 – Eddie Albert, American actor (d. 2005) * April 28 ** Kurt Gödel, Austrian logician, mathematician, and philosopher of mathematics (d. 1978) ** Paul Sacher, Swiss conductor (d. 1999) May–June * May 2 – Philippe Halsman, Latvian-born American photographer (d. 1979) * May 3 – Mary Astor, American actress and writer (d. 1987) * May 6 – André Weil, French mathematician (d. 1998) * May 8 – Roberto Rossellini, Italian director (d. 1977) * May 11 – Jacqueline Cochran, American aviatrix (d. 1980) * May 15 – Humberto Delgado, Portuguese general and politician (d. 1965) * May 16 – Arturo Uslar Pietri, Venezuelan writer (d. 2001) * May 19 – Bruce Bennett, American athlete and actor (d. 2007) * May 20 – Giuseppe Siri, Italilan Roman Catholic cardinal (d. 1989) * May 23 – Lucha Reyes, Mexican singer (d. 1944) * May 27 – Buddhadasa, Buddhist monk (d. 1993) * May 29 – T. H. White, British writer (d. 1964) * May 30 – Bruno Gröning, German faith healer (d. 1959) * June 3 – Josephine Baker, American-born French entertainer (d. 1975) * June 4 – Ivan Knunyants, Soviet chemist (d. 1990) * June 6 – Max August Zorn, German-born American mathematician (d. 1993) * June 12 – Sandro Penna, Italian poet (d. 1977) * June 15 – Léon Degrelle, Belgian fascist (d. 1994) * June 19 – Ernst Boris Chain, German-born British biochemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1979) * June 22 ** Anne Morrow Lindbergh, American author and aviator (d. 2001) ** Billy Wilder, Austrian-born American screenwriter, film director and producer (d. 2002) * June 24 – Pierre Fournier, French cellist (d. 1986) * June 28 – Maria Goeppert-Mayer, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1972) July–August * July 1 – Estée Lauder, American cosmetics entrepreneur (d. 2004) * July 2 ** Hans Bethe, German-born American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2005) ** Oleg Antonov, Soviet aircraft designer (d. 1984) * July 3 – George Sanders, British actor (d. 1972) * July 7 ** William Feller, Croatian-born mathematician (d. 1970) ** Satchel Paige, American baseball player (d. 1982) * July 11 – Herbert Wehner, German politician (d. 1990) * July 12 – Pietro Tordi, Italian actor (d. 1990) * July 23 – Vladimir Prelog, Croatian chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1998) * July 25 – José Figueres Ferrer, President of Costa Rica (d. 1990) * August 5 – Joan Hickson, British actress (d. 1998) * August 14 – Horst P. Horst, German photographer (d. 1999) * August 19 – Philo Farnsworth, American inventor (d. 1971) * August 21 – Friz Freleng, American cartoon director (d. 1995) * August 27 – Ed Gein, American serial killer (d. 1984) * August 28 – John Betjeman, English poet (d. 1984) September–October * September 1 ** Joaquín Balaguer, Dominican politician and writer (d. 2002) ** Franz Biebl, German composer (d. 2001) ** Eleanor Burford, English writer (d. 1993) * September 4 – Max Delbrück, German biologist, Nobel laureate (d. 1981) * September 6 – Luis Federico Leloir, French-born Argentine chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1987) * September 8 – Andrei Kirilenko (politician), Soviet politician (d. 1990) * September 17 – Junius Richard Jayewardene, President of Sri Lanka (d. 1996) * September 25 – Dmitri Shostakovich, Russian composer (d. 1975) * October 6 – Janet Gaynor, American actress (d. 1984) * October 9 – Léopold Sédar Senghor, President of Senegal (d. 2001) * October 10 – Rasipuram Krishnaswamy Narayan, Indian novelist (d. 2001) * October 14 ** Imam Hassan al Banna, Egyptian founder of the Muslim Brotherhood (d. 1949) ** Hannah Arendt, German political theorist (d. 1975) * October 23 – Gertrude Ederle, American swimmer (d. 2003) * October 24 – Marie-Louise von Motesiczky, Austrian painter (d. 1996) * October 26 – Primo Carnera, Italian boxer (d. 1967) * October 27 – Kazuo Ohno, Japanese dancer (d. 2010) November–December * November 2 – Luchino Visconti, Italian theatre and cinema director and writer (d. 1976) * November 5 – Fred Lawrence Whipple, American astronomer (d. 2004) * November 13 – Hermione Baddeley, English character actress (d. 1986) * November 14 – Louise Brooks, American actress (d. 1985) * November 15 – Curtis LeMay, United States Air Force general (d. 1990) * November 16 – Henri Charrière, French author (d. 1973) * November 17 – Soichiro Honda, Japanese industrialist (d. 1991) * November 18 ** Klaus Mann, German writer (d. 1949) ** George Wald, American scientist, Nobel laureate (d. 1997) ** Alec Issigonis, Greek-born British automobile designer (d. 1988) * December 5 – Otto Preminger, Austrian-born American film director (d. 1986) * December 6 – Ahn Eak-tai, Korean composer (d. 1965) * December 9 – Grace Hopper, American computer scientist and naval officer (d. 1992) * December 19 – Leonid Brezhnev, Soviet leader (d. 1982) * December 24 – James Hadley Chase, English writer (d. 1985) * December 25 – Ernst Ruska, German physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1988) * December 26 – Imperio Argentina, Argentinian singer and actress (d. 2003) * December 27 – Oscar Levant, American pianist, composer, author, comedian, and actor (d. 1972) Deaths January–June * January 19 – Bartolomé Mitre President of Argentina (b. 1821) * January 25 – Joseph Wheeler, American general and politician (b. 1836) * January 29 – King Christian IX of Denmark (b. 1818) * February 13 – Albert Gottschalk, Danish painter (b. 1866) * February 27 – Samuel Pierpont Langley, American astronomer, physicist, and aeronautics pioneer (b. 1834) * March 4 – John Schofield, American general (b. 1831) * March 8 – Henry Baker Tristram, English clergyman, and ornithologist. (b. 1822) * March 13 – Susan B. Anthony, American civil rights and women's suffrage activist (b. 1820) * March 19 – Victor Fatio, Swiss zoologist (b. 1838) * March 29 – Slava Raškaj, Croatian painter (b. 1877) * April 6 – Alexander Kielland, Norwegian author (b. 1849) * April 19 ** Pierre Curie, French physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1859) ** Spencer Gore, British tennis player and cricketer (b. 1850) * May 14 – Carl Schurz, German revolutionary and American statesman (b. 1829) * May 23 – Henrik Ibsen, Norwegian playwright (b. 1828) * June 17 – Harry Nelson Pillsbury, American chess champion (b. 1872) * June 25 – Stanford White, American architect (b. 1853) July–December * September 1 – Giuseppe Giacosa, Italian poet and librettist (b. 1847) * September 5 – Ludwig Boltzmann, Austrian physicist (b. 1844) * October 8 – Adelaide Ristori, Italian actress (b. 1822) * October 22 – Paul Cézanne, French painter (b. 1839) * October 24 – Vladimir Stasov, Russian music critic (b. 1824) * December 7 – Élie Ducommun, Swiss journalist and activist, Nobel laureate (b. 1833) * December 13 – Jan Gerard Palm, Dutch composer (b. 1831) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Sir Joseph John Thomson * Chemistry – Henri Moissan * Medicine – Camillo Golgi and Santiago Ramón y Cajal * Literature – Giosuè Carducci * Peace – Theodore Roosevelt References Category:1906